Change
by Fallen Demonic Angel
Summary: It was just a normal day until a certain infant had to ruin it, but what the infant did was something more worse on what our dear Decimo expected, he was turned into a girl, and not only him but his guardians and friends changed genders too! now what kind of trouble will our dear tenth Vongola boss get in with this devilish infant? Fem!Tsuna and Guardians with Male!Kyoko and Haru!
1. Chapter 1 - The Start

**Hi Minna~! As you can read this now, I'm making a new fanfic which is now just pure KHR, I hope you guys we like this and there's NO yaoi, so if you fujoshis don't like this story then don't read it, I'm gonna put the Cardfight Vanguard characters in the intros and outros cause I really like them very much and I can't write something without them being put it, and I'll try my best to update fast but also I'm planning to update the Cardfight Vanguard story too fast, but not now cause I have exams and it's such a pain...**

**Ren: Aww~ Ari-chan cares for us~!**

**Arissa: Of course I do Ren-ren~ and Kai-kun, Leon-sama and Misa-chan too**

**Tsuna: Isn't this suppose to focus on us?**

**Arissa: Don't worry Tsuna, I did say this story is pure KHR, so don't worry**

**Misaki: I think you should...**

**Arissa: Tsuna, do the disclaimer~!**

**Tsuna: Ehh?!**

**Arissa: Go Tsuna!**

**Tsuna: Uh...um...Disclaimer - Arissa-san does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor us the characters and the characters of Cardfight Vanguard, Bushiroad and Akira Amano owns them, if she did then the Shimon arc in the manga should have been made already**

**Arissa: Everyone please enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>~Prologue~<p>

It was quiet in a certain house in Namimori, but that would be impossible as you see, a mafia boss lives there, but for a minute it was quiet as the brunette who is also the boss was thinking and realized something

Sawada Tsunayoshi just became a girl

A GIRL!

"Ehhhhhhhh?!" The brunette screamed as he was shocked and surprised to know he just became a girl, why you ask, well I'll give you a little flashback

• • • Flash back • • •

"It's boring..."the brunette who wore his usual blue shirt with the hood and black pants with orange sneakers lied down on his bed

He was bored

"There's nothing to do" The brunette said again as he sighed, he's mother also known as Sawada Nana, went shopping with the annoying stupid cow and chinese assasin also known as Lambo and I-pin and the ranking boy who is Fuuta, Bianchi went somewhere finding some ingredients for her new poison cooking recipe and Reborn?

Well he's just somewhere which the brunette never knows on what is he doing which makes him always worried on what kind of random and troubling thing he might do to him or his guardians which are also his friends

"Ciaossu!" Tsuna turned to see the Hitman spartan infant home tutor in the window who jumped on his desk having some kind ofhis bullet in his hand which the brunette didn't know what kind of bullet it is, has sat up on his bed, curious on why the infant was here

"Reborn, welcome back..." Tsuna said and the infant greeted him back

"What kind of bullet that is your holding right now Reborn?" The brunette with gravity defying hair pointed at the said bullet that the hitman tutor was holding

"I'm glad you noticed" His pet chameleon Leon crawled to his hand

"This is a new bullet that I heard and said I could test it if it would work" Reborn then let Leon eat the bullet which Tsuna was finally realizing what was going to happen

"Wait...if you mean test then..." Tsuna was getting scared on becoming a test subject for Reborn as he decided to get his gloves but was to late as soon Leon turned into a gun

"Too late Dame-Tsuna" Reborn shot his gun on Tsuna before he could his gloves, he fell down on the floor with a thud until smoke suddenly appeares out of nowhere, then a cough was heard coming from the smoke, a cough of a girl to be specific

"What kind of bullet was that Reborn" A female voice was heard until the person behind the smoke swayed the smoke away to see it was a girl who had a resemblence to the brunette who was just shot, he wore his clothes except the part she now wearing a skirt and her hair became longer but some part of it were still somewhat spikey, Reborn just smirked as he saw the result

"How about you look at yourself" Leon then changed into a mirror which he hold up for the brunette to look,when he saw his reflection...all he wanted to do was scream

• • • Flash back end • • •

"Why did I turn into a girl Reborn?!" He or better She wanted an explenation from this devilish infant on why did something like this had to happen to him, why did he suddenly turn into a girl? Why was she always into trouble by Reborn?

"As you know I wanted to test the bullet, so I didn't know you would turn into a girl" Reborn just replied in-a-matter-of-fact tone, oh how the brunette would love to scold the infant or some what punish him

"Why did you have to test me?!" The brunette girl seriously is mad at the hitman tutor

"I can't involve anyone else and I didn't know the bullet would turn you like that" Reborn said innocently, but he does have a point, but there's was a lot of people in the mafia he could test, oh why was her life like this

"Anyways, I need to go somewhere now" Reborn started to jump to the window until the brunette stopped him

"Wait Reborn! You can't leave me like this!?" Tsuna can't stop worrying on why was she turned like this and why must she suffer like this and all the touble that might happen since her guardians probably didn't know she's turned into a girl they would try to kill her, especially a certain silver-haired storm guardian who cared for his beloved tenth and would do anything to get answers on her

"The effects might wear off, but I don't know when" Reborn replied which made Tsuna even more worried _What do you mean, you don't know when?! _Tsuna mentally screamed in her mind

"Bye, Dame...Tsuka" And the spartan infant jumped off leaving the brunette in utterly despair of all the reasons she could make up so that she wouldn't be killed or so that her guardians might believe him and to hide her real identity, she decided to utterly cry in tears until she heard the door bell ring and she flinched

_This is bad _Tsuna thought as she went to the window to look outside and saw a familiar girl, who had short auburn hair, and caramel eyes, who was wearing her usual pink jacket and skirt with her boots and black shirt

_Kyoko-chan!?_

She mentally screamed in her mind again, as she saw the girl waiting for the door to open so she could enter, until he saw a tall guy with spikey black hair and was wearing a katana sling and a short-tempered silver-haired guy who was insulting the black-haired guy but the black-haired guy just laughed at his insults

_Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun too?!_

Again the brunette mentally screamed in her head, all she knows is

She's in trouble

* * *

><p><strong>As I expected it would be short cause this is just the start, and I sometimes can't make long intros cause I ran out of ideas, anyways I hop you guys might enjoy this fanfic I'm working with, I still have some ideas bottled up with my head filled with female versions Of the characters in KHR, I jusy wish my school life wouldn't delay all of this, I really hate my school somtimes<strong>

**Reborn: Why did you even bother in making this if you have school**

**Misaki: His right Arissa...**

**Arissa: School always gives me stress and this helps me relax more**

**Haru: A stress reliever desu!**

**Tsuna: But what about your grades?**

**Arissa: I'm pretty fine since I listen in class**

**Hayato: Just like Jyuddaime who is very smart!**

**Tsuna: I don't think it's like that Gokudera-kun... *sweat drops***

**Ren: Anyways~ Review please minna-san cause Arissa would be very happy to have some reviews and should would get pumped up and update faster~**

**Aichi: And favorite the story if you want to know when this would be updated or follow the author if want to know what more fanfics Arissa-san will make**

**Arissa: Until then everyone!**

**Reborn and Tsuna: Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Sawada Tsukayori

**I'm finally here! Just kidding XD anyways here the continuation of this fanfic I'm working on, I was happy someone reviewed and I like Kanojo ni naru hi, it was a very nice manga, the same to with sequel which was Kanojo ni naru hi Another, anyways moving on to this story, I sure hope you guys would like this story since, I'm trying my best to update cause I have a full schedule in february so I'm very busy on that month and it's going to take a lot of my time so sorry if I update very long**

**Aichi: I'm sure they'll understand you Arissa-san**

**Takeshi: Just good luck in your events**

**Arissa: I sure hope so...**

**Leon (the one from cardfight Vanguard not the chameleon) : You still need to work on the other one**

**Arissa: Of course I will, I already have a plan for the next chapter, anyways Hayato do the disclaimer!**

**Hayato: Tch...when did you give me orders!**

**Tsuna: Please do it Gokudera-kun**

**Hayato: O-of course Jyuddaime, Disclaimer - Arissa does not own Cardfight Vanguard and Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor it's charaters, BushiRoad and Akira Amano owns them, if she did then she would have been a well known artist already...**

**Arissa: Let this ship sail mates!**

**Kai: Mate...**

* * *

><p>Now going back to what happend last chapter, Tsuna was turned into a girl by his spartan, devilish, hitman, infant, tutor and is now worrying for his crush and two guardians which is the storm and rain guardians were waiting on his door step, he was now worrying on what to tell them, since he was turned into a girl, but he didn't notice someone was there on the door way leaning<p>

"It seems your troubled Tsuna..." The brunette who was now a girl turned to his door way to see a pink-haired woman who was wearing a pink jacket, a white shirt under it, some blue jeans and red shoes, having some kind of smirk on her face

"B-Bianchi-san! When did you arrive here?" Bianchi went down to get the clothes on the floor where Reborn left and approched her to hand them to her

"Reborn told me everything" The brunette accepted the clothes but noticed a piece of paper on it, she got it and started reading

_Your name from now on will be Sawada Tsukayori, you'll disguised to be a far away cousin who just recently moved in Namimori, I enrolled you in Nami middle school already and Bianchi went shopping for your clothes, she'll help you some manners of being a girl too, and if you're wondering when the effects will wear off, it might be soon though I'm not sure, but in the mean time good luck_

_Your home tutor, R_

_He just left me like that?! _Tsuna now changed to Tsuka mentally screamed as his home tutor left him in this kind of situation, oh how he wished his life wasn't like this

"I'll be your tutor for a while in teaching you some manners, since Reborn is gone, and you don't say "Ore" Tsuka, you say "Watashi", keep in mind your a girl now" Tsuka just got pale as she knows it will be hard being a girl, Bianchi just smirked and started to leave

"Wait! Where are you going?" She stopped at the door way and slighlty turned her head

"We can't leave our guests outside, Tsuka" Bianchi then soon left the room, and went down stairs, Tsuna just got even worried, and fell down on her knees in despair and she knew she will be in big trouble

Bianchi soon opened the door to welcome the Auburn-haired girl and Silver-haired Teen with the Black-haired baseball player

"Ohayou Bianchi-san!" Kyoko greeted Bianchi which she greeted back, Hayato got sick as soon as she saw her sister

"A-Aniki..." He fell down, as he held his stomach in pain because of his trauma, Bianchi forgot she didn't wear her googles,Takeshi just laughed at the scene and helped him get up and to get inside as Bianchi welcomed them, Kyoko was curious on where the brunette was, because he would normally welcome them inside

"Um...Bianchi-san, Where is Tsuna-kun?" Bianchi soon smirked, Takeshi laid Hayato down near the table, as he heard Kyoko's question, he got curious too on where Tsuna was

"Yeah, Where is Tsuna?" The baseball fanatic asked the same question of the auburn haired girl

"Tsuna went somewhere with Reborn for the week or month, but someone is here" Kyoko and Takeshi looked at each other, as both were curious on who was this person the pink-haired woman was talking about

"Tsuka! Hurry come down!" Bianchi called out for the brunette who was in despair in her room until she heard her and got worried, what would he say? How is he going to tell them if they know who he is? How is Kyoko-chan going to react if she knows? Tsuka's was filled with question on how she should answer them

"Tsuka!" Her thoughts were disturbed and she tried to sigh and keep her composure, she then went out of her room, and went down stairs slowly, she soon saw the sight of her crush and the rain guardian, which made her worried as she went near Binachi, then the pink-haired woman put a hand on her shoulder

"This a cousin of Tsuna, from somewhere in Japan" She looked at her, which signaled the brunette to introduce her self

"M-My name is...Sa-Sawada Tsu-Tsukayori! Nice to meet you" She bowed andd had a slight blush on her cheeks, _What would they say? Why is my life like this?! _Her head were filled with questions, worried if they knew who she is

"Tsukayori-san right" Tsuka soon looked as she heard Kyoko's voice

"Nice to meet you, Sawada-san, my name is Sasagawa Kyoko, and that guy Yamamoto Takeshi" She pointed at the baseball fanatic who smiled

"Yoroshiku!" The baseball fanatic said "And the guy there, is Gokudera Hayato, though he's a bit unconcious right now, because of a trauma" Tsuka just got pale as she already know why

"Just call me Tsuka" Tsuka soon the let out smile which made her crush smile too, as she saw it she just blushed a little, and had a smile on her face on how cute she was

"How about we have a little snack for now" Bianchi suggested, which made Tsuka worry on what kind of poisonous creation she would make and kill them all, same too with the rain guardian

"I'll help too Bianchi-san!" Kyoko suggested and Bianchi agreed, which made the two less worried, and the brunette sighed in relief

"Why don't you help too Tsuka-san?" Tsuka just waved her hands in denial at the carmel-eyed girl

"I don't actually cook, so I'll pass" Kyoko was curious on why she doesn't cook, but then swept the thought away as she went to the kitchen to help Bianchi, Takeshi just went back to the living room to check on Hayato and Tsuka decided to follow him, to have a chat

"So you're Tsuna's cousin?" Takeshi sat next to an unconcsious Hayato as Tsuka sat infront of him

"Yeah! Though I rarely visit here in Namimori" Tsuka just casually answered the question and wished he didn't suspect anything from him

"But you guys met and talked with each other right?" The basebalk fanatic asked again

"Y-yeah! Tsuna is a very nice guy, though I heard his being called "Dame-Tsuna" in his school" Decimo self-praised himself and scratched her cheek sheepishly

"Yup! Tsuna is a very nice and friendly guy, He accepts everyone, even enemies" Tsuka then got confused on the word enemies

"Enemies?" Tsuka tilted her head and Takeahi just shook his hand in denial

"I meant bullies!" The rain guardian just laughed it out as Tsuka got pale, she's worried if he might tell their secret that she was in the mafia

"Of course...the tenth does" Hayato who fianlly got his composure back tried to sit up, as he heard some part of their conversation, the baseball idiot and Decimo noticed this

"So you're finally okay Gokudera?" Takeshi just smiled at him which made the silver-head bomber pissed

"Of course I am, baseball idiot!" Tsuka just sweat dropped at the scene as the Hayato just kept arguing at the laughing baseball fanatic

"Hahi!" Tsuka and the two looked at the person who said that and two see it was a girl with brown hair which was tied up, and had chestnut eyes, who has trying to balance on the wall of the neighbor's house, The three started to get up and go outside, and warn the girl because she might fall

"You're really stupid, Ahona!" The Italian bomber screamed at the crazy girl

"Hahi! Haru is no-" She soon slipped and started to fall, but then she landed on a pair of arms instead, the girl named Haru looked up to see the face of the rain guardian serious, then she blushed to realize she was carried by him

"Hahi! Yamamoto-kun?" Takeshi then smiled at her as he slowly let her down, Tsuka sighed in relief to now her friend was okay, though she noticed the hand of the silver-head clenched at the scene, she was curious on why he did this

"Haru is very grateful, Yamamoto-kun arigatou gozaimasu!" Haru bowed then flashed a smile at the black-haired swordsman, as he smiled too,Tsuka noticed that Hayato clenched his fist even more, she was starting to worry even more on why his friend was acting like this

"The snacks are ready Minna!" They turned to auburn-haired girl and replied and walked back inside, but Tsuka noticed Hayato stopped for a while

"Um...Gokudera...san, aren't you gonna eat?" The silver head flinched but just nodded his head and went inside, Tsuka was standing for a while trying to process something, she saw disappointment in his eyes and so

me what sadness

"Tsuka-chan! Are you going to eat?" Her thoughts were soon gone as she heard the caramel-eyed girl call her, she soon smiled and went inside with everyone to have some snacks

Omake~

As they ate the snacks, everyone but Kyoko ended up having stomach aches and left home cause of Bianchi's cooking

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like chapter 2 minna! Serioulsy I tried my best to think of a next chapter, t<strong>

**hough I know I put a hint of YamaHaru and a tiny pinch of GokuHaru cause of Hayato getting jealous, as you see I don't ship Yaoi couples, except B26 I'm fine with that, and I hope you guys like the tiny Omake I put with them having stomach aches in the end except Kyoko cause Tsuka tried her best to not let Kyoko eat the poison cooking**

**Tsuka: Arissa-san...it hurts...**

**Arissa: That's for trying to sacrifice anything for Kyoko**

**Kyoko: Did someone say my name?**

**Tsuka: It's nothing Kyoko-chan!**

**Misaki: I feel sorry for him...**

**Aichi: A-Anyways, I hope you guys would review if you have anything to say about this story**

**Ren: Arissa-san would like to hear your feedbacks Minna~! And favorite if you guys like this story and follow if you want to know what kind of updates or new stories Arissa-chan is going to make~!**

**Kyoko and Haru: Ciao Minna~!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The New Victim

**I'm back with Chapter 3~! I'm happy that people are making this their favorite and are following this story, even if the reviews are small, I'm still happy that people still read this, and I hope you understand I update after 2 weeks or so, cause I'm busy with the events happening in school and I have practices in week days but I still try to make a chapter on my computer or tablet when I have leisure time**

**Tsuna: You don't really have to force yourself Arissa**

**Kyoko: Tsuna-kun is right Arissa-san**

**Arissa: It's fine ^^**

**Hayato: You should rest at time cause you're making the tenth worry to much**

**Takeshi: Was that Gokudera being nice?**

**Haru: Hahi! Really desu?**

**Hayato: S-Shut up both of you!**

**Arissa: Well Takeshi-kun, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Takeshi: Sure Arissa! Disclaimer - Arissa does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the characters, Akira Amano owns them, if she did then she would be a great well-known artist**

**Arissa: Then, Let's start!**

* * *

><p>"Tsuka wake up!" The brunette, Sawada Tsunayoshi, who was changed into a girl because of a certain spartan infant that shot him a bullet that changed his gender and now he had to live his life as a girl, with the help of his temporary home tutor Bianchi, and he has to hide identity to his friends so they wouldn't be so surprise at it<p>

"Hai!" The brunette woke up with her eyes wide awake, she turned a little as she rubbed her eyes and saw the poison scorpion

"Bianchi...what is it" She then yawned as she still felt sleepy, and her eyes half closed

"School is today you know...you have to get ready cause your a transfer student, remember?" Tsuka processed her words and had the realization that she was right

"I forgot!" She said in a worried tone, Bianchi just sighed

"Just hurry up, and tell me if you have any problems in wearing the uniform" The brunette nodded, as Bianchi went down stairs to ready her breakfast, Tsuka soon prepard her clothes a went ti the bathroom, she slowly took of her clothes and put a blindfold, as she is to innocent to look into a woman's body, she tried her best to take a bath while trying to see what she was doing, a few minutes in the bath, she changed into her clothes, got her bag and gloves just in case and went down for breakfast

"Ara, you must be Tsuna's cousin" Tsuka flinched as she saw the site of her mother with the annoying cow, chinese assassin and the ranking boy eating on the table with Bianchi, she soon saw a slight smirk on Bianchi's face which made her think she was fooled

"We got here yesterday but you were already asleep, so don't be surpised, I'm Tsuna's mother, Sawada Nana, and the children here are Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta, and you already know Bianchi" Nana introduced herself, the same with Tsuka, she then ate breakfast silently, she noticed on the silently atmosphere, but then she shook the thought off and finished eating breakfast, she thanked Nana for the food and went near the door to wear her shoes

"Here you go Tsu-chan" The brunette saw her mother giving her lunch and thanked her as she put it in her book bag, then went out for school, she sighed as she walked to school, to know that she has to keep her identity secret and live a life as a girl, oh how she wished her life wasn't like this

"Ohayou Tsuka-chan!" Tsuka then looked at the person with the sweet voice that said her name, and was happy to see Kyoko

"O-Ohayou Sasagawa-san!" she greeted back with politeness as she knows there not yet that close

"Kyoko is fine Tsuka!" The caramel-eyed girl smiled which made Tsuka blush a bit on how cute Kyoko was, then the two walked to Namimori while Kyoko was telling her all about the school in which Tsuka knows, but she was fine being with her, as they walk to school, they heard foorsteps approaching, as they looked at the other street they saw it was the baseball fanatic

"Yo both of you!" He said with his usual smile that any girl can fall for

"Ohayou Yamamoto-kun!" Kyoko said in her cute voice

"O-Ohayou Yamanoto-san" The two then started walking to school together, while having a little chat

"So you're transferring in Nami-chu for a while?" Tsuka nodded at the swordsman's question

"Yeah, My parents were on a trip and they said I could go to school in Namimori until they go back" The brunette some what felt guilty for lying at them but she had no choice, and smiled so she wouldn't be obvious

"It's too bad Tsuna-kun's away, you could've both became such close cousins" Tsuka just laughed nervously

"Well, it's fine, we can meet again in another time" The then continued they're walk to school, as they arrived at the gates, a man with black and was wearing a high school uniform with a arm band in the side that says "Discipline" was checking at the students if they're were crowding or such, as Tsuka suddenly flinched as he felt the man glaring at him, Kyoko and Takeshi wondered what was wrong, until they heard footsteps approaching, and saw it was Hibari Kyoya

"Who is this herbivore?" Kyoya asked the two

"Well, she's a new transfer student here in Namimoru middle school" Takeshi said but Kyoya still had some kind of glare on Tsuka

"Your name" The brunette flinched a little

"I'm S-Sawada T-Tsukayori!" The auburn-haired girl and baseball fanatic were a bit worried if the cloud guardian is going to "bite her to death"

"No wonder why..." Tsuka then calm down, they got confused on what Kyoya said

"You're just the same as him, a herbivore" Kyoya then left the three while the brunette sighed in relief that she wasn't bitten to death

"If you're asking who that guy is, It's Hibari Kyoya, the disciplinary leader of Nami-chuu, and I'd prefer if you stay away from him" Takeshi told her, in which she already knows and will avoid that guy at all costs, after that scene they went inside the school, they departed as Kyoko and Takeshi went to their clasroom while Tsuka has to wait for the decision of the council on which class she will be put

A few minutes of waiting, she was lucky to be in the class with her friends and sighed in relief, The adviser of the class lead her to the room and let her wait outside, as Tsuka was outside she could hear the students greet, they sat down the chairs and the advisr talking about something, until she heard about the new transfer student, she gor worried on what she was going to say to them until her name was called, she went inside and tried to smile, some of the boys looked at her like she was cute while some of the girl became a bit envious

"I would like you guys to meet your new classmate, introduce your self" The adviser gestured for Tsuka to continue and she breathe in and calmed down a little

"My name is Sawada Tsukayori, I'm Tsuna's cousin, Nice to meet everyone" She flashed a smile at them while the other student were surprised at what she said about being Tsuna's cousin, The brunette noticed the seat of the storm guardian was vacant and wondered where could he be

"Sawada-san, you may seat beside the desk of Sasagawa-san, Sasagawa-san please raise your hand" The caramel-eyed girl raised her hand and smiled at Tsuka which made her blush a bit and she approach the chair beside her crush and sat their, the class started the lesson,which was math, until someone opened the door to reveal it was Hayato

"Gokudera-san, please reason out on why are you late?" The adviser crossed her arms while Hayato just glared

"I just woke up late..." The storm guardian said and went to his seat while the adviser sighed and continued with the lesson

A few hours of lessons, formulas and question, in which Tsuka was happy she wasn't asked, it was lunch time already, the brunette then sighed in relief that it was lunch, as she brought her lunch box that Nana made for her, Kyoko then appreached her desk

"Would you like to eat with me, Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun at the roof Tsuka-san?" She said smiled sweetly and wich Tsuka cannot resist, she just nodded and went with Kyoko to the rooftop, as they got there, Takeshi was already there, and waved at them

"Yo! Both of you" Takeshi smiled

"So you're eating here Tsuka?" Tsuka just nodded

"Well the more the merrier!" Takeshi smiled and the two smiled too, The Decimo noticed that the silver-head bomber wasn't around

"Um..where's Gokudera-san?"

"Well you say it...I think he's somewhere, he never told me though" the brunette just smiled nervously but she was really worried of Hayato, but then they continued eating their lunch and chatted for a while until lunch ended

They walked back to class together, suddenly Tsuka's hyper intuition kicked in and sense something or someone was following her, but when she turned it was no one _Was it my imagination? _Tsuka said to her self

"What's wrong Tsuka-san?" The caramel-eyed girl went to her a bit worried, but then the brunette just slide off those thoughts and shook her head and they went to class

Class started after lunch, but Tsuka got even more worried of the storm guardian when they arrived that he wasn't on his seat, she just wondered on where he could be, but then was called by the teacher to answer a question and she sighed

DING DONG

"Class is finally finished..." Tsuka walked out the class room and sighed in relief, Kyoko and Takeshi catched up with her

"Tsuka-san...do you want to go with me to a cake shop, I know one with very delicous cakes!" Tsuka was thinking but she couldn't possibly refuse her, she was too cute and kind to be rejected

"How about you Yamamoto-kun?" The auburn-haired girl said to the swordsman and he just smiled slightly

"Gomen, but I have baseball practice today" Takeshi said and Kyoko said it was fine, until Tsuka's hyper intuition kicked in again _It's not my imagination..._ The brunette started running back inside, with Kyoko and Takeshi following her, Tsuka ran until the rooftop, to see Hayato and Kyoya having a fight, and she got worried of what may happen

"It's Hibari and Gokudera, they must have some kind fight" Takeshi said and the brunette was getting worried, Hibari noticed them watching

"Herbivores, don't interfere" Hayato glanced at them until Kyoya charged at him in which he dodged

"Tch...that was close" The silver head bomber murmered as he dodged, then a gunshot was heard and Tsuka ran to Hayato so that he wont be hit, but she tripped and before they know it, Hayato got shot and landed with a thump, Kyoya glared at where the gunshot was and saw it was a person he knew, he soon left in disinterest, Tsuka and Kyoko with Takeshi ran to Hayato but then suddenly smoke appeared

_'It must be...that bullet?'_ The brunette thought, and suddenly coughing was heard

"What the heck is this smoke?" A female voice which was some what similar to the silver head italian's voice said, Tsuka widen her eyes as she saw the now female right-hand man, I mean woman infront of her

"G-Gokudera-kun?!" Hayato looked to see the brunette and Kyoko and Takeshi in a bit of surprise looks, she wondered and noticed that her clothes changed and her body too

"W-wait...what happend?" Tsuka gestured the caramel-eyed girl to approach her, then Kyoko brought her small mirror and let Hayato see what she looks now, and she cannot believe what she just saw

"WHAT?!" 

* * *

><p><strong>Finish and done~! I pretty sure you guys would expect that someone else would become a girl, and thank you again for those people who still read this story, I'm happy for your support minna-san, and as you can see and read, Hayato-kun became a girl! Though you might wonder why SHE and Kyoya fought, as you can see, you'll read it in the next coming chapter minna...<strong>

**Hayato: Why on earth did I turn into a damn woman!?**

**Arissa: You can't change the story~! ^^**

**Tsuna: That's okay Gokudera-kun..**

**Hayato: Thank you for your support Jyuddaime!**

**Tsuna: Um...that was actually nothing at all...**

**Takeshi: Arissa-san would like to know on your comments of this story, and favorite if you guys like this story and follow Arissa-san to know what kind of new stories shewill be making**

**Arissa: Ciao-minna~!**

**Tsuna & Takeshi: Ciao!**


End file.
